


Your Hot Step Sister Wants To Practice Licking Ass

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [3]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Cheating on BF, Cum All Over My Face, Cumshot, F/M, Facial, Incest, Licking Your Balls, Orgasm, Sloppy Licking Sounds, Step Siblings, Step Sister, Stroke Your Cock For Me, Taboo, Tongue Fucking, Touching Herself, cum on face, gwa, rimjob, script offer, stepcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your sexy step sister asks your for a favor. Her boyfriend asked if she would be willing to eat his ass and she really wants to, but she never done it before and she don't want to look stupid. So she asks you, if she could eat *your* ass, to get some experience before she does it for her boyfriend. Within time, after you agree, it turns into something more and better than just a rimjob practice...
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Incest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 1





	Your Hot Step Sister Wants To Practice Licking Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

[Sigh]

Look, I only need this one favor, this *one* favor. I never ask you for anything..

[Sigh] Oh my god, can you atleast hear me out first? It's not money, I swear..

You don't even have money like that, why would I ask you?

Listen, it's something compleeeetly different.

Well, if you just shut up for a second, I might be able to explain.

[Sigh] You're so annoying sometimes..

Okay, so.. my boyfriend and I.. have a great sex, alright?

But.. recently he has been asking me for something that like.. I never even done before and- What?

Thank you, I know you don't give a fuck about none of that, just let me get to it okay?

So he asked me for something I never done before and.. I actually.. really really wanna try it.

But.. the problem is.. well, *MY* problem is that..

I'm afraid I'm gonna embarass myself. Cause like.. what if I do it completely wrong and it don't feel good and..

Okay, I'm gonna tell you what it is but promise you won't judge me?

[Sigh] I guess I did come to you for a favor so I was going to tell you regardless but.. just don't laugh, okay?

Aight look, he..

He asked me to..

He asked me to if I could give him a rimjob.

Yea, a rimjob.

What the fuck are you laughing at?

Okay, fine.. he asked me to eat his ass, happy?

Literally the same thing, but, whatever.

Okay yea, I was trying to make it sound better, bla bla. And what's wrong with eating ass?

I don't think there's anything wrong with it. I mean as long as it's clean and everything.. and if it feels good.. why not?

Alright, call me a freak all you want to, it's not like I care what you think anyway.

What?

Oh yeah, so the favor I was going to ask you for is..

You know.. like I said, I've never.. licked anyone's ass before and..

I really wanna try it but.. not with him. I mean, not before I get some experience first, cause I don't wanna look dumb..

You know what I'm saying?

So.. yeah, that's where you can help..

You can.. take off your pants and.. you know, let me practice a little bit.

[Sigh] Oh my god..

Can you like.. stop overreacting to everything I say?

[Mimic him] "Oh my god, you are my step sister! This is gross! What is wrong with you!"

Like.. stop it. I know you want me.

Oh don't even get me started about how many times I caught you staring at me. Or how many times you "accidently" touched my ass.

Listen, I let it all slide, but that doesn't mean I'm not seeing what you're doing.

Yeah yeah, you're so innocent.. sure..

You know what? You know all those trending step-sister and step-brother porn videos on pornhub and other websites? I bet you watch those.

[Chuckle]

Ya you do, stop it.

[Giggle]

Alright alright, let's say I believe you..

But.. what do you say, can I practice on you or..

Come on, just let me do it.. it will feel good, I promise.

Well, if it doesn't.. then you're going to teach me how to do it so it does, right?

[Chuckle]

Come on, I'm your favorite step sister..

And the only one? [Chuckle]

Yeah but.. come on, please?

Pretty pretty *pretty* please?

I know we fight sometimes and I can say some mean stuff to you from time to time.. but that's just how siblings are..

Step siblings especially.. I think.

Oh nobody is gonna find out.. think about it, how would anyone find out?

As logn as we don't tell anybody.. then we're good.

Look, parents aren't home right now.. it's the perfect time.

Please?

How about you just lie on your stomach for me so you don't even have to see me and we will start like that, hm?

[Excited] Yeah? You will do it? Really?

Thanks, you're the best.

Ya, just pull your pants down a little or.. nah, take them off completely.

Just like that, and now lie on your.. mhm, just like that, perfect.

Okay now.. I think I'll just get to it, right? Tell me if it feels good.

I'll just.. use my tongue and tickle you a little bit first..

[Wet tongue flickering sounds]

How's that?

Feels good? Really?

[Continue wet flickering sounds for a little bit]

Okay, now how about I give you long, slow licks.. for your entire crack..

[Long wet licks]

Does that feel good?

So I'm doing a good job so far?

Mmm okay..

[Continue long wet licks for a little bit with soft moans]

You know what? I think I'm actually enjoying this more than I thought I would..

I'm actually getting kinda wet.. Is that bad?

[Chuckle]

I don't know, I don't care..

All I know is I just wanna slobber all over my step brother's juicy little butthole..

[Sloppy wet sounds, she's going faster and with more passion for a little bit with soft moans]

Oh my god that ass tastes so good..

I just want to.. push my tongue inside of you..

Can I do that?

[Chuckle] No it's gonna feel good silly, it's not like pushing a finger inside..

I promise you will like my tongue in there..

I just want a better taste..

[Excited] Okay, I'll be gentle.

[Sticking her tongue inside, wet sounds of tongue for a little bit]

[Suck the tongue back in mouth]

[Moan] Fuck..

Lemme spread your cheek as far as I can..

I want to *really* get in that asshole..

[Sticking her tongue inside, wet sounds of tongue, she is fucking him with her tongue now for a little bit]

[Giggle]

Do you like me tongue-fucking your ass like that?

Yeah, feels amazing, doesn't it..

I'll keep doing it then.. 

I have to touch myself while doing it doe.. sorry..

[continue tongue fucking sounds and moaning for a little while]

Oh my god..

Why is this turning me on so much..

You're my step brother.. but for some reason that turns me even more..

Does it turn you on?

[Gasp]

Oh wow.. you're hard for me down there..

Do you want to turn around? It looks painful..

Yeah, just fuck it, you know who's licking your ass anyway.. so you might aswell look at me too while I do it.

There you go..

Oh my.. you're so fucking hard..

[Giggle]

Did my rimjob really do this?

Wow, maybe I don't need practice afetrall.. [Giggle]

Okay, lemme put your legs up, I wanna see that ass again..

Mmm.. there we go..

[Sloppy sounds, she's just slobbering all over his ass again and moaning for a little bit]

Fuck I'm so messy.. look at all that spit..

[Giggle]

Hey umm.. you can stroke too if you want to by the way..

Yeah, I don't mind.. I *want* you to..

I know how hot I am.. and how pretty my face is.. especially down there.. so don't be shy..

Jerk it for me while I lick your ass..

I'm gonna keep touching myself too..

I'm serious, just do it.

Mhm.

[Wet licking sounds for a little while with moaning]

Hey, I know this wasn't a part of all this but.. I can lick your balls too if you want to..

I mean.. they're already in my face anyway so.. why not?

Yeah, just let me make you feel good.

I'm not gonna touch your cock doe, so keep stroking it. I'm only gonna lick your ass and balls, okay?

[Continue wet sloppy sounds & moans as she licks, slurps, sucks and does all kind of things with her mouth for a little while]

Don't slow down, keep jerking that cock.. I'm gonna licking your ass and balls until you cum all over me.

Yes, I want you to cum all over my face..

I don't care if it's fucked up, look what the fuck I'm doing here..

Come on, keep stroking it, I want to feel my step brother's cum dripping down my face..

[Continue wet sloppy sounds & moans as she licks, slurps, sucks and does all kind of things with her mouth for a little while]

[Begging back and forth between licking sounds from now on, she's getting closer to orgasm too so moans get more and more intense]

Come on, come on, cum for your step sister..

Give me all your cum..

I'm licking your ass and balls so good, you know you want to just let go and shoot that load..

Give it to me..

Please..

Just let me have it..

Just bust a nut all over me..

Cover my entire face with that hot white jizz..

Feed it to me.. feed your step sister with that load..

Cum for me brother..

Cum for me!

Oh my god I'm cumming too! Cum for me now, cum on my face!

Do it!

[Orgasm]

[Stop the licking sounds compeltely]

Mmm..

Fuck yea..

That's what I'm talking about..

[Chuckle]

[Just give out sexy noises for a little bit, enjoying the feeling]

Thanks for letting me practice..

Turns out I don't need it doe, do I..

[Chuckle]

You know what doe? I think.. that we can do this even if it's not for practice.. what do you think?

[Chuckle]

Maybe next time I'll even suck your dick..

Mmm but don't get too excited, I said maybe..

[Chuckle]


End file.
